The Birds Meet the Bats
by hahahaharlequin
Summary: "When a boy and another boy love each other so much, they—" OR, in which Artemis Fowl II encounters Tim Drake in his overall disheveled and stressed state in a rest room at a business expo he and his father attends. The mysterious bathroom boy just got even more mysterious when he walks up the stage to represent Wayne Enterprises, as its CEO.
1. Prologue

The first time they had met was at a business expo over at Dublin.

Artemis Fowl II was already eighteen then, fashionably late too, as he had to shake his younger brothers off his back so he, his father, and Butler could leave already. It took them some bribery, and promises of sweets to be let go, but at least they had made it just in time for their presentation.

The function hall was filled with business men of different nationalities and specialties. They come in hopes of partnerships, and gains for both parties.

 _It happens in the bathroom._

Artemis Fowl II excused himself to the gents' room, with Butler hot on his heels. He shook hands with the host of the event, who had clammy hands, to say the least. Inside, he finds another person who sported his raven black hair long and somewhat unruly.

The man was bent over the sink, washing his face rather vigorously. He seemed to be around Arty's age, and he was wearing a suit as well, so he must be the son of a business man as well.

Waving a hand towards Butler to stay outside, Artemis enters the rest room.

Tim wasn't used to doing this sort of thing. But Bruce had insisted that he get used to presenting in front of businessmen, if he were to inherit the company one day, as he was running it now from the inside.

He was only seventeen years old, and Bruce had come along too.

And for what reason? To glower at him as he presented both Drake Industries and Wayne Enterprises?

So now he's in the rest room, washing his face to wake up at least, and not drop dead no thanks to his sleep deprived state.

And to make matters worse, his brothers have decided to tag along, but for a different purpose.

They stowed along the jet, surprisingly even managing to convince _Jason_ of all people to come along, haggled their stay by putting on their uniforms, and acting as security for all the attendants of the event.

Of course, Tim would want to patrol too, but Bruce had been adamant on making the presentation.

While listening to the other businessmen talk about their companies, Tim had been drowning himself in coffee, occasionally groaning towards Bruce, who paid him no mind. Only _hmm_ -ing and nodding at whatever who's presenting was saying.

He would also scribble down something every now and then, while glancing towards Tim every so often to send him warning looks that may have been signs that he should slow down on the coffee intake.

They had been seated not so conveniently by the coffee machine, much to Bruce's chagrin.

Over at the intercomm, Tim can vaguely hear his brothers arguing about which businessman wore the ugliest suit.

Surprisingly, Jason had been the one to start the debacle. Dick was trying to suppress his laughs, while Damian had an eye for looking at people's flaws, or for this occasion, people's lack of good taste in fashion.

After what seemed the umpteenth sigh Tim had let out, Bruce looked down at him."What's wrong?" He had asked.

"I think you should go freshen up in the wash room first. You look like you fell into a pit of despair." He added in a heartbeat.

"Because I _did_ , ever since you told me I was to do the presentation!" Tim hissed.

"Well, who else should I have gotten, then?" Bruce challenged, raising an eyebrow at his son.

The intercomm in their ears crackled to life.

 _"Anyone but Drake would suffice,"_ Damian suggested, followed by Jason's snickering.

"I think you should really head to the rest room. We're coming up next," Bruce waved Tim off towards the direction of the rest rooms. He even grabbed for Tim's coffee cup before the younger could even get another gulp in.

"Fine." The young CEO huffs, and his brothers' laughs just annoyed him more.

Artemis coughs into a closed fist to alert the other occupant of his presence. The other man jumps in surprise, turning off the tap before he shuffles to the side to give way for the newcomer.

"Thank you," he absently mumbles, as the other heads towards the hand dryer.

"You were uh, great out there. Your company sounds promising," the other fumbles with his words, which to Artemis, was quite endearing.

"Oh, that's a relief. I was afraid we had come off as condescending," Artemis replies, facing the mirror to arrange his person.

"Ah, no it was quite interesting, really." The other answers timidly.

"Well uh, this turned awkward real quick." He adds, head looking up towards Artemis.He noticed how blue his eyes were, full of mystery and depth, yet the bags under his eyes seemed heavy with stress.

"Oh believe me, I have been in much more awkward situations," Artemis chuckles at the thought.

The other man, who has yet to introduce himself brought up a hand to his right ear, as if listening intently to something.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on my way. Stop arguing already," He says to no one in particular, rubbing the bridge of his nose in distress.

"I have to go. Uh, see you later at lunch?" He says to Artemis, who was surely looking bewildered and confused.

 _"Hurry the fuck up, already!"_ Artemis could hear come from the other teen's ear.

"I said I'm coming, sheesh. Keep your helmet on, Dead Hood." Hissed the teen.

 _"Call me_ 'dead' _one more time and someone won't make it back home in one piece!"_

Then the teen heads out.

A knock follows soon after the door closed back.

"Everything alright in there, Arty?" He hears Butler ask from outside. "Some kid just came out looking like he's seen a ghost."

Artemis straightens his tie and brushes his hair back up, away from his eyes.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Butler. I'm alright." He replies.

"The next company is up to present. I think your father would want you to see this with him," Butler says back, this time coming in the rest room.

"Oh yes. Let us head back," and with one last check in the mirror, they head back to where his father was seated, sipping on a cup of what Artemis presumes would be coffee, since that was the norm around businessmen, he noticed.

 _"And now, let's all welcome the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Mister Bruce Wayne! Let's give him a round of applause."_

Everyone applauds politely, even Artemis and Butler. The younger Fowl was rather taken aback when the said presentor stepped up the podium.

"Good morning gentlemen, my name is Timothy Drake-Wayne, CEO of Drake Industries and Wayne Enterprises, and on behalf of my father, Bruce Wayne, I stand here in front of you all to present our business report, and a couple of proposals I have come up with, as well."

The mysterious gentleman from the bathroom was standing onstage, showing a well organised powerpoint presentation.

"Hey, isn't that the kid who came out the rest room before you?" It seemed like Butler remembered him as well.

"So it seems," Arty hums, as he leans back in his seat.

Over the intercomm, Tim could hear an exchange of insults and cajoling from over at Nightwing's end.

His eldest brother had convinced their adoptive father to use the Batman cowl for this mission, much to Robin's chagrin.

 _"I don't take orders from you!"_ Tim hears Red Hood growl at whomever he was arguing with.

 _"You don't take orders from anyone for the matter!"_ Damian had yelled back.

 _"Hey now, come on you two. Keep a cool head, it's Timmy's turn to talk now."_ He hears Dick tell their other two brothers.

 _"Tim, just do as we rehearsed. Don't mind your brothers too much,"_ Bruce had said. At that, Tim glances over his father, whose right hand was on his ear, while his left hand was holding up a phone, as if he were documenting him.

 _"Aww, widdle Timmy isth doing gweat, isn't he, daddy Bwoosie?"_ Jason started speaking in a gross imitation of baby talk.

Tim continued his presentation despite the many distractions. He looks over at his audience, who all seemed to absorb every word he was saying.

He even, by accident, made eye contact with the guy he had met in the rest room earlier.

The guy gave Tim a nod of approval, as if to tell him he was doing great, and that he should just continue talking.

That was the only boost he needed.

Artemis, both he and his father, had become interested at the Wayne Enterprises' business report. The presentation itself was concise and factual. The graphs were easy to understand, and the speaker was

 _"Cute,"_ Arty mutters under his breath, careful not to let his coompanions hear him. The gentleman, _Timothy Drake-Wayne,_ as he had introduced himself at the beginning of the presentation, was a good speaker.

His voice was clear and easy on the ears. He sounded more like a man, than a teenager like himself, which still surprises him even now.

Timothy looked worried for a second, eyebrows meeting in confusion, but in the next second, his face was calm again. _'Perhaps his internal conversations like earlier?'_ Arty wondered. He follows to where Timothy was looking.

One table over, one tall, broad shouldered man was holding up a smartphone, recording Timothy's presentation.

 _'I suppose that is Mister Wayne, his father, then?'_ Unsure of his suspicions, he decides on searching the man's name up on his father's smartphone.

 _(He left his with his brothers back at home, claiming their big brother's phone had games in it.)_

True to his guessing, the man was indeed Bruce Wayne. But, if he were here, why wasn't he the one doing the report? This question was then answered by his father, who absently leaned into his son to tell him:

"One of these days, I'm making you do the business reports too, like this little guy. I'm sure you'd do swell too, eh champ?"

 _Ah._

It dawned to Arty that that must be Mister Wayne's reason too. Timothy now looked warily at the audience, as if scanning their faces for reactions.

In that moment, Arty decides to look directly at the presentor, who has both metaphorically, and literally caught his eye.

He gave him a nod that he meant to say: _"You are doing amazing, and you shouldn't worry because I am, all of us here are listening to your every word. Keep going."_

Arty was glad Timothy had gotten the message.


	2. Lunch

**Rated T for Jason**

Lunch has been served, and by some trick of the Fates, Arty, his father, and Butler were seated across the Waynes.

Both fathers exchanged pleasantries and shook hands, Mister Wayne even greeting Butler. Then he, Arty, and Timothy awkwardly waved at each other, but more from the Wayne's end.

The light meals are served, specialties from Dublin. From where Arty was sitting, he could hear voices coming from the Waynes' earpieces, while the elder Wayne would occasionally whisper back a reply.

"So, Gotham City, eh? I hear the city's infested with criminals," Artemis Senior comments. "Doesn't it affect your business?" He adds, looking the businessman in the eye.

"Father!" Arty hisses, making a face at his parent for making such a comment.

"Please excuse my father's imperious comment. He was just, um, I apologise on his behalf." Arty sighed.

He never stuttered. He could feel Butler's eyes boring holes on his head.

"It's alright. I have gotten used to getting this type of question, and yes. In a way, it does affect business, in terms of people wary and getting overly cautious for their safety." Bruce Wayne answers, wiping a napkin over his mouth.

"But there is someone who prowls the streets during the night, in Gotham. Batman protects the citizens!" Timothy had exclaimed, earning an odd look from Mister Wayne.

"Well, I guess believing in an _urban legend_ is better than nothing, supposing it _does,_ in a way, strike fear in the hearts of criminals." The elder Wayne chuckles at the thought.

He must think his son was being silly, but Artemis wanted to _believe_ in the boy, albeit the lack of proof regarding said hero.

The meal was pleasant, and company was pleasant as well, so time passed so quickly, and Artemis finds himself wanting to stay longer, talk some more with the teen who looked like he needed a friend.

He was just about to ask Timothy to pass the bowl of fruit when an explosion catches everyone, making them look towards the ceiling, where a hole is now located, with masked figures jump down and start falling like the rain.

The debris from the explosion had, luckily, hadn't hit anyone, but when one of the masked figures started firing a gun upwards, that's when everyone started running around in panic.

The doors had been blocked from the outside, now everyone was locked inside.

Butler had stood in front of Arty and his father in a fighting stance, ready to strike any time soon.

Artemis glanced back at the Waynes who had remained seated, calm, and were talking to their earpieces.

 _"Alright, listen up, all of you! If y'ain't notice yet, we know yous are all businessmen here, and you got some money or cards on you today, eh? And we and my pals 'ave taken you lot as hostages. So unless you ninnies call your banks and transfer all your money unto our boss' account, you all die, got it?"_

 **=**

"Oh boy," Tim mumbles under his breath, groaning towards Bruce, whose face was as unreadable as ever.

"This is why I keep telling you I didn't want to do this thing!" Tim all but hisse, still, Bruce hadn't even so much as winced.

"Tim, what's been done is in the past. And help is on its way," Bruce replies calmly, eyeing the masked figures.

"I sure hope so," Tim sighed, yet again.

Just as that has been said, the windows have been forced open, and in jumps man in a black spandex body suit, a helmet-clad man who started shooting at the hostage takers, and a small, hooded figure.

All of which have landed on Tim's table.

"None of you bastards move, or I'll shoot your brains out!" Helmet Man barked, pointing his guns to every masked figure.

 _"Ya thunk we scared of ye? Who is you?"_ who seemed to be the leader of the bunch says to Red Hood.

Spandex Man, on the other hand, was reassuring nearby businessmen that they have the situation under control.

"Robin, try opening the door and uh, take down whoever is blocking them from the outside," Spandex Man says to the small boy, _Robin,_ who all but nods before bounding away stealthily, avoiding any of the armed men.

"Hood, I need you to uh, calm down? Maybe we can talk to their leader first?" Spandex Man tells Red Hood, cocking his head to the side as if trying to comprehend whatever language the other man had just spoken of.

"Oh, so we do the whole, _'We come in peace, take us to your leader'_ bullcrap now?" Red Hood mocks him even further by doing the Star Trek hand greeting.

"Let's just go," Spandex Man says finally, before looking towards Tim and Bruce.

"We're all gonna die." Tim sighs.

 **=**


End file.
